phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Milly
|image = Milly-0.PNG |gender = Female |age = Less than 15 |height = Between Katie and Adyson |nationality = American |hometown = Danville |profession = Student (on vacation) Fireside Girl |affiliations = Fireside Girls Troop 46231 |title1 = Troop Leader |other1 = Isabella Garcia-Shapiro |title2 = Friends |other2 = Phineas and Ferb |first = "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" |voice = Isabella Murad Dannah Phirman |image2 = Milly (P&F LIVE!).jpg |last = "Last Day of Summer" |caption2 = Milly in live form, as seen in Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! }} is one of the Fireside Girls in Danville and is a member of Troop 46231. Biography She, Isabella, Gretchen, and Adyson were the background singers for Phineas and the Ferb-Tones as the Ferbettes ("Flop Starz", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). She promoted the Brawl at the Mall by passing out fliers ("Raging Bully"). She, Ginger, Holly, and Katie, helped Phineas and Ferb create S'Winter ("S'Winter"). Another time, she and Adyson were trying to explain the T.V. concept to Isabella's pet dog, Pinky ("Interview With a Platypus"). She "went back one afternoon" to help Phineas and Ferb. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Physical Appearance Milly has short curly brown hair, blue eyes with a dimple, freckles, and a yellow bow (not always completely visible), and her uniform has a red collar, red circular pattern on the sleeves and the bottom, white socks, and black Mary Janes. Relationships Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Milly serves under Isabella as a troop member and like the others, is aware of Isabella's crush on Phineas Flynn The Other Fireside Girls She hangs out with her troop mates at the clubhouse or at the lodge. Gretchen Milly gives Gretchen her "Saying a word no one in the room knows" patch. Known Patches * Help Thy Neighbor Patch (53 as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Aquatic Safety Patch ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") * Sewing Patch ("Run Away Runway") * Tent Pitching Patch, Marshmallow Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") * Aeronautic Patch ("De Plane! De Plane!") * Sap Collecting Patch ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Mountain Moving Patch ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") * Desert Tracking Patch, Rain-forest/Jungle Navigation Patch, Rock-climbing Patch, Non-power Flight Patch, Concussion First-aid Patch ("The Great Indoors") * Flier Delivery Patch (Twice "The Remains of the Platypus") * Bee Keeping Patch, Advanced Knot Tying Patch ("Bee Story") Gallery }} Background Information *When Milly turns her head, her bow and dimple switch places. Sometimes, her bow stays in its current place, but the eye twitch always switches. *She is also the only Fireside Girl that is playable in Game Smash. *According to her statement in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", she has 53 Help Thy Neighbor Patches, because she went back one afternoon when everyone else went home. *Before Melissa's appearance in "We Call it Maze", she was the only Fireside Girl with black shoes; the others have red shoes, varying a little bit in appearance. *In "The Fast and the Phineas", she was strangely not seen during the Swamp Oil 500's pit stop. *Her first speaking role was in "Raging Bully", where she passes out fliers for the "Brawl at the Mall". *She and Ginger are the only Fireside Girls who appear in the Transport-inators of Doooom!. *Her name was mentioned on-screen for the first time (along with the other Fireside Girls' names) by the supercomputer Phineas and Ferb built in "Ask a Foolish Question". *She, along with Gretchen and Katie, are the only girls to appear in "Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!". * Milly sometimes appears and disappears in some scenes. ("The Fast and the Phineas", "Monster from the Id", "What A Croc!", "Thanks But No Thanks") * Apparently, she is bad with secrets. ("Operation Crumb Cake") * The closed captions misspell Milly's name "Millie". Appearances *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"Flop Starz" *"The Fast and the Phineas" *"Lights, Candace, Action!" *"Raging Bully" *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"Run Away Runway" *"S'Winter" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"Tree to Get Ready" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"Mom's Birthday" *"It's About Time!" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"Out of Toon" *"Out to Launch" *"Interview With a Platypus" *"Tip of the Day" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"Spa Day" *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" *"Cheer Up Candace" *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Wizard of Odd" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"The Great Indoors" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tour de Ferb" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Excaliferb" *"Monster from the Id" *"The Remains of the Platypus" *"Bully Bromance Breakup" *"Agent Doof" *"What A Croc!" *"Sleepwalk Surprise" *"Sipping with the Enemy" *"Ferb TV" *"Happy New Year!" *"Fly On the Wall" *"Bee Day" *"Bee Story" *"Great Balls Of Water" *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne" *"Happy Birthday, Isabella" *"Love at First Byte" *"Thanks But No Thanks" *"Troy Story" *"Return Policy" *"The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" *"It's No Picnic" *"Operation Crumb Cake" *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" *"Night of the Living Pharmacists" *"Act Your Age" *"Last Day of Summer" *"The Phineas and Ferb Effect" }} Mentioned Only *"Ask a Foolish Question" Milo Murphy's Law * "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" References Category:Fireside Girls Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Females Category:PFT Category:M